


there's a boar among us

by zappactionsdower



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, blue lions play among us the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappactionsdower/pseuds/zappactionsdower
Summary: “It's Dimitri.  He just knifed Ingrid in the north room.”“Oh come on Felix, it can't be Dimitri.  Right, Dimitri?”“Sorry, I was distracted trying to do the maze game.  Is it supposed to be so simple?”Felix leaves his character stubbornly near a table and waits, glaring, as Dimitri casually stabs him in the back.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	there's a boar among us

Saturday is Game Night. Like many things, it's Annette trying to encourage socialization and keep in touch which is also ridiculous. It's only summer break and they'll see enough of each other – again – in two months. But telling Annette no is apparently physically impossible for Felix so here he is, sitting cross-legged on the floor with his laptop and one Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd (full name because his family is _proper_ and has damned business cards) behind him, draped over a stack of pillows and nearly taking up the entire space. Dimitri's socked feet are pressed up against the small of Felix's back and Felix would consider grumbling about it but he's too busy trying to follow the movement of the little pixels on screen.

“Why am I wearing a cheese?” Dimitri asks, because Dimitri is curious about damn near everything.

“Because you can.” Felix replies. “You watched the tutorial?”

“Ashe gave me a very spirited rundown, yes.” Felix doesn't bother looking back because he can tell just based on the lilt of Dimitri's voice that he's already focused and will be terrible to talk to for the next two hours. That's fine – there are nights where neither of them say much and it _works_ , a lifetime (most of one at least) around each other means that Felix can be as much of a silent bastard as he wants and Dimitri can decompress after a day of interning at his law firm. Dimitri's good at being proper and friendly and capable, but he has a tendency to bury all the bad shit too deep when he has to be _nice_ for too long. Sometimes he just needs quiet (and to get laid, of course, which Felix is naturally very willing to help with).

There is chatter as everyone talks about the week. Ingrid's horse finally gave birth (eugh), Ashe learned how to cook duck (better not to ask), Sylvain's doing something idiotic (Felix is absolutely going to drag him because Sylvain damn well knows better), Mercedes and Annette found a puppy and named it Princess (princess of _what_?), and it's – it's nice.

And then the game starts, and Felix loses himself in the rhythm of hallways and mindless tasks and _possibly_ murder.

They're four games in when it happens. There's a dead body in the bottom left corner and no one around to blame. Felix finds it and raises the alarm just like he's supposed to do. One by one, everyone chimes in and something strikes Felix as _off._

“I've been connecting wires in the engine room. I do remember seeing a blue er – what are we again/” Dimitri asks sweetly. “Are we astronauts?”

Felix retraces the route, paying only brief attention to everyone else's whereabouts. There's no way Dimitri passed him which means...

Not yet.

He's not certain yet.

Two more bodies are found – Sylvain and Ashe, and there's no doubt.

“It's Dimitri.” Felix doesn't flick his gaze back to said player because he's not a cheater and it would involve Dimitri's feet not rubbing little circles against his back. “He's the one.”

“I'm not sure. I did just see Dimitri going by navigation.” Annette mumbles hesitantly. “I saw Mercie though.”  
  
“Annie!” Mercedes scolds. “Although it can't be Dimitri. Right, Dimitri?”

Was she serious?

“Well, I did see someone coming out of that room. Perhaps they used the vents?”  
  
“Right, whatever. It's Dimitri.” Felix votes and then gets more as more horrified when everyone else votes for Mercedes.

It's Dimitri and Annette

“Told you.” Felix rolls his eyes.

“Wow. Annie, you're so sneaky!” Mercedes laughs. “I guess Dimitri and you had a really good strategy!”

Strategy. Yeah, right.

“It's Dimitri. He just knifed Ingrid in the north room.”

“Oh come on Felix, it _can't_ be Dimitri. Right, Dimitri?”  
  
“Sorry, I was distracted trying to do the maze game. Is it supposed to be so simple?”

Felix leaves his character stubbornly near a table and waits, glaring, as Dimitri casually stabs him in the back.

Asshole.

It's the eyes. It has to be the eyes. Dimitri has stupidly big blue eyes, the same as some kind of lost puppy dog that is just _waiting_ for you to scratch his ears. Somehow, that means that everyone thinks he's adorable and a terrible liar and fully incapable of awful acts like leaving his laundry on the floor instead of the hamper or casually murdering his crewmates and then somehow getting away with it. Even after the third time, even after not being alone in the room, the rest of their little gaming group refuses to believe that Dimitri's not some cute newbie who can't even connect colored wires.

Or maybe it's because Felix is _Felix_ , and he regularly threatens to put one of his knives into Sylvain whenever Sylvain brings up a double date or mention something dangerous. It can't be that Dimitri is _that_ good of an actor. Felix knows better. Maybe if Dedue was in the country instead of learning French cuisine because Dedue? Dedue would absolutely side with Felix. Probably. Maybe.

It's kind of impressive, really, but Felix hates losing and right now? He's getting kicked off the ship to float into space and watch their inevitable loss.

“I hope you all enjoy getting fucking shanked.” Felix snipes as the last vote is cast.

Dimitri's toes run up and down his spine and some – some!! - of his irritation starts to settle.

It's the last game of the night and for once Felix gets to play to the end. Still – still!! - Dimitri is left standing, far too enthusiastic about how he emptied a trash can. Liar.

There are only three of them left. One impostor, Felix, and Ashe.

And Felix is alone with Dimitri.

“Get it over with, you monster.”

“I'm sorry?” They haven't actually talked to each other outside of the game, even when Dimitri got up to refill their water bottles.

“How do you even do it? You're - “ Felix waves his hand awkwardly. “You.”

Dimitri smiles, and there's a flash of white teeth. He sets his laptop down and removes his headset, his hair falling into his face in a way that is decidedly _dorky._

And then he crawls over, looming over Felix's back. His arms wrap around Felix's shoulders, tugging him in before Felix can snarl.

“You know it's just a game, right?”

Felix sniffs indignantly.

“Of course if this _was_ real, I would most certainly leave you alive. To take you back to my spaceship.”

“Not helping.”

Dimitri hums, snuggling Felix closer and Felix grumbles as Dimitri noses at his hair. “Better?”

Ashe wins because they both time out.

Felix will apologize for cutting out early later.

The following Saturday is Cards Against Humanity.

Felix takes great pleasure in how absolutely bright red Dimitri is as he sets down his own cards. “This isn't anything more horrifying than what you told me in bed last night when we were - .”

“ _Felix_!!” Ingrid and Ashe wail.  
  
Dimitri just blushes more and puts down his own cards.

It's a pun. A terrible, painful pun.

“All of you lose, because I don't want to know anything else.” Sylvain announces. “Next week we're playing Go Fish.”


End file.
